


Angel with a Shotgun.

by vclkway



Category: SPAINRP - Fandom, volkway
Genre: Angst??, M/M, soft??, ángeles!au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkway/pseuds/vclkway
Summary: En donde Jack Conway es un ángel que desobedeció las órdenes y fue expulsado del cielo.O, en donde Viktor fue salvado por un ángel caído, al cual siente que recuerda, que conoce, mas no sabe de dónde.
Relationships: Jack Conway/Viktor Vólkov, volkway - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Angel with a Shotgun.

**Author's Note:**

> lo subo aquí porque se me hace más cómodo u.u

Es común que se crea entre los "humanos" que se tiene un cuerpo celestial el cual te acompaña; un "ángel guardián" que te cuida siempre y nunca te dejará. Algunos lo creen, otros no.

Lo que no es común, es que un ángel tenga un "ente" que le proteja. Pero así es en este caso.

Viktor es un ángel "joven," por decirlo así. Es un ángel obediente, que sigue lo que Miguel ordena y más de una vez ha ayudado en algo a Gabriel.

Viktor es un ángel creado para ello. Para servir de ayuda a los ángeles más fuertes; a los arcángeles.

Él solía bajar poquísimo a la Tierra, pero su zona siempre fue Rusia. Súzdal, más que nada. Allí, ahora mismo, cuidaba de una pequeña familia bastante disfuncional, o bueno… Cuidaba del pequeño. Aleksander Volkov, se llamaba.

Él velaba por su felicidad y de una u otra forma siempre lograba que tuviese algo de comida en la mesa. Era difícil, ya que no podía interrumpir nada. No podía interrumpir la misión de Dios.

Pero no pudo evitarlo cuando supo que ese pequeño niño de tan solo seis años, con toda una vida por delante, estaba siendo consumido por una enfermedad maligna.

Viktor no solía relacionarse con otros ángeles por órdenes de Miguel, mas había uno que le llamaba bastante la atención.

"Jack," dijo una vez, hace muchos años. "Me llamo Jack. ¿Quieres ayuda con eso?" preguntó, apuntando a las plantas que Viktor estaba regando. Allí puedes hacer lo que quieras, mientras sea bueno y siga las reglas, claro. En el caso de Viktor… Le gustaban las plantas. Y a Jack le gustaba observar cómo las cuidaba, hasta que un día se acercó y le habló por fin.

Le llamaba la curiosidad el hecho de que Viktor nunca estuviese como "ángel," sino, que estuviese como el cuerpo que eligió. Peligris, ojos hermosos, por alguna razón siempre con una camisa color vino… Bueno. Para Jack, hermoso. 

El Cielo puede ser asombroso y todo lo que quieras, pero las personas suelen tener una imagen que no es de él. Es un lugar donde solo residen los ángeles, ya que es un lugar sagrado. Solo ellos están permitidos, y por ello, cuando alguno desobedece las órdenes, es expulsado y le arrancan las alas, convirtiéndose en ángel caído.

Algunos tienen la suerte de no recordar absolutamente nada y llegar a la Tierra como humanos.

Otros, lamentablemente no siguen con esa suerte y son obligados a vivir todas sus vidas fingiendo ser humanos. Intentando adaptarse allí, pero siendo una tarea horriblemente difícil. Aún tienen su gracia, ya que son ángeles caídos, pero con las alas… Es un tema ya más complicado.

Al momento en el que un ángel es expulsado, nadie los recuerda. Pasan a ser… Nada. Ellos recuerdan absolutamente todo, pero los demás, todo aquel con quien se relacionaron por millones de años, no. Solo queda un blanco que es llenado con otros recuerdos.

"¿Qué pasa?" recuerda que preguntó la primera vez que supo sobre Aleksander Volkov.

Viktor estaba mal. Y es rarísimo ver a un ángel mal; ver a Viktor mal. Pero se había apegado al pequeño.

Jack llevaba conociéndolo ya un par de milenios, y nunca antes le había visto reaccionar así ante alguien. Ante la persona que resguarda.

No le gustaba ese sentimiento. 

"Apenas tienen comida. No puedo ayudarle, no puedo bajar, no puedo hacer nada. La forma en la que lograba llevarles algo ya está perdida, ahora solo queda... Solo queda verle desfallecer de hambre."

Mordió su labio inferior y atrajo a Viktor contra él, abrazándolo fuerte.

"Venga, no dejaré que eso pase," murmuró.

Y al otro día, la familia de Aleksander logró tener pan para todo un jodido año. Harina, huevos, lo que necesitaran, lo tenían al otro día.

Viktor estaba sorprendido. Ni él hacía esas cosas por su pequeño, ni él se arriesgaba a que le descubriesen… ¿Por qué otro ángel sí lo haría?

El tiempo fue pasando poco a poco y Jack siempre fue de ayuda para Viktor, hasta que el pequeño enfermó.

Ya no era algo fácil. No era como hacer que un par de bolsas de harina cayesen frente a la granja, o que las gallinas diesen más huevos y que las vacas diesen más leche. Era algo… Jodidamente complicado.

"Déjame bajar, por favor. Lo voy a ayudar, Viktor, lo puedo curar."

"Te van a descubrir, joder. No hagas nada."

Pero… Más de una vez ya había desobedecido a los más poderosos. ¿Quién era Viktor como para decirle qué sí y qué no hacer?

Él haría la mierda que quisiera.

Y por eso, bajó personalmente. Fingió ser médico y le curó con su gracia.

Y, como era de esperar, lo descubrieron.

Mandaron a Viktor con la familia; pensaron que podría ser buena idea y el mejor castigo para él. Tener que intentar entrar a esa familia de una u otra forma, ya que viviría como humano.

En cambio a Jack… Lo expulsaron.

Lo expulsaron, y no solo por desobedecer las órdenes. No. Eso era lo de menos, venga, que salvó a un niño pequeño.

Jack sentía lujuria. Y eso es algo totalmente prohibido en el Cielo.

Sentía lujuria por Viktor.

Así que ninguno de los dos podía estar cerca. Jack podría corromper a un ángel del señor.

Ahora, las cicatrices en su espalda solo le recuerdan a ese hermoso ser de luz que una vez amó, que aún ama y debe encontrar. Que debe proteger.

Quizás Viktor no se acordará de él, pero Jack tiene en su mente cada momento que vivieron juntos.


End file.
